


U is for Umbrella

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Meet-Cute, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Castiel stands at the entrance of the lecture hall. He’s under the roof just barely to keep dry as he stares at the rain with all the righteous fury he can muster. It’s laughable to think he can death stare the rain into stopping but that doesn’t stop him from trying.“Hey, going back to your dorm room?” A voice asks beside him.Without taking his lazer focus death stare away from the rain, Cas nods.“I could walk you there if you’d like,” the man offers and finally Castiel looks over. His breath catches in his throat as he’s confronted by the man he may or may not have a giant crush on. Dean Winchester. College baseball star, engineer major, most handsome man Cas has ever laid eyes on.“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you,” Cas makes himself say.“I wouldn’t have offered if it was, Cas. Come on,” Dean says as he links arms with Cas and opens his umbrella above them.





	U is for Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you Lady_Phoenix_of_Tardis for the prompt!!

Castiel stands at the entrance of the lecture hall. He’s under the roof just barely to keep dry as he stares at the rain with all the righteous fury he can muster. It’s laughable to think he can death stare the rain into stopping but that doesn’t stop him from trying. 

“Hey, going back to your dorm room?” A voice asks beside him. 

Without taking his lazer focus death stare away from the rain, Cas nods. 

“I could walk you there if you’d like,” the man offers and finally Castiel looks over. His breath catches in his throat as he’s confronted by the man he may or may not have a giant crush on. Dean Winchester. College baseball star, engineer major, most handsome man Cas has ever laid eyes on. 

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you,” Cas makes himself say.

“I wouldn’t have offered if it was, Cas. Come on,” Dean says as he links arms with Cas and opens his umbrella above them. 

They step out from under the awning and start walking towards the dorms. With Dean so close, Cas can smell his aftershave. His heart is speeding up and he’s pretty sure he’s sweating. He just hopes he doesn’t trip or embarass himself somehow in front of the guy he’s been secretly admiring from afar for so long.

“You live over here too, right?” Cas asks and then immediately internally slaps himself. Of course he already knows that Dean lives in the same dorms as him. He’s been secretly keeping an eye on the guy and now he’s just accidently informed Dean of this information.

“Yep. I share a room with my buddy, Benny.”

“Cool. He a nice guy?” Cas literally wants to punch himself in the face. He’s terrible at small talk and hopes the earth will open and swallow him so Dean will never realize what a complete idiot he is.

“Oh yeah. Real nice guy. He and his girlfriend only make me sit out in the hallway once a week,” Dean answers with a chuckle. “I’ve heard way worse horror roommate stories.”

“That’s not too bad. I’m rooming with my cousin, Gabriel. That’s a disaster. I’m stuck out in the hallway or the dining hall probably every other day.”

Dean squeezes his arm and smiles down at Cas in a way that makes Cas’ stomach erupt with butterflies. “Next time you’ll have to take a walk down to the second floor and see if I’m out in the hall too. We can keep each other company.”

Just then, they make it to their dorm building and walk inside and out of the rain. “That sounds nice, Dean. Thank you for walking me home.”

For the rest of the day, Castiel has a giant grin on his face that even Gabriel can’t take away.

:::

It’s been awhile since Cas has run into Dean again. Who is he kidding? Of course Castiel knows it’s been exactly eight days and isn’t that pathetic? He walks out of the lecture hall and groans when he sees its raining again. He’s had a complete shit day so far and it looks like that theme isn’t stopping now. 

Castiel hicks his backpack off his back and over his head and is about to start running when he feels someone grab his bicep. He turns around and finds Dean’s beautiful grinning face. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says as calmly as possible even though his heart is hammering in his chest. 

“Fancy meeting you here, Cas. Can I interest you in another escort to the dorms?” Dean asks with a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows. Cas can feel his face turning red and he nods his head. 

“It seems you’re my knight in shining armour,” Cas murmurs as his face becomes impossibly redder. He feels so lame but when he looks up at Dean he notices that he too is blushing. Cas counts this encounter as a win and the rest of his day, for unknown reasons, is suddenly looking up.

:::

This time when Cas walks out of the lecture building and sees that it’s raining, a small smile forms on his lips. It must be a Pavlovian response because his heart starts racing and he feels his cheeks flush. His eyes dart around looking for Dean. 

Cas grins seeing Dean dart towards him from the direction of their dorms. As Dean makes it to where Cas is standing, he’s flushed and out of breathe. Cas can’t seem to look away.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets.

“Howdy Cas. What a coincidence. I was just walking by and noticed it was raining. Can I walk you home?”

“Of course, Dean. I thoroughly enjoy our time together.” Gabriel always makes fun of the way he talks and he hopes Dean doesn’t do the same.

Instead, Dean smiles so big his eye crinkle at the corners. “I enjoy our time together too, Cas. A lot.” Then Dean rubs the back of his neck and his cheeks turn a very attractive shade of pink. He bites his bottom lip and asks, “Would you maybe like to get coffee with me tomorrow?”

Castiel wonders if he’s dreaming because there’s no way in real life Dean Winchester would be asking him out to coffee. Maybe he just wants to hang out or have Cas tutor him like most other people want from him. He stares at Dean trying to put the pieces together.

“I mean, if you don’t want to that’s fine, Cas. I don’t wanna like pressure you or anything,” Dean stumbles over his words nervously and the butterflies in Castiel’s belly threaten to escape. “It’s just I really sorta like you and was hoping to take you out on a date instead of just walking you home in the rain.”

“Wait. You want to go on a date with me?” Cas asks in shock.

“Umm, yes?”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yes!” Cas clears his throat and tries to calm himself. “I mean, sure. I would be delighted.”

“Awesome.”

:::  
Two years later…

Cas is laying in bed with his head against Dean’s chest. Dean is running his fingers up and down Castiel’s spine like he does every night before they both fall asleep. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean whispers.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can I tell you a secret?” This is a game they used to play when they first started dating. Every night, right before they fell asleep, they would take turns telling each other secrets. It’s been a while since they’ve done this and in this moment, Castiel’s heart kicks up a beat with worry. 

“Anything, you know that, sweetheart.”

“It wasn’t a coincidence I was there with my umbrella.”

“What are you talking about, Dean?” Cas asks with a huff of amusement.

“When we first officially met. It wasn’t an accident that I was there to walk you to your dorm room in the rain. I couldn’t get the nerve to talk to you without a reason so finally I decided I would wait outside the lecture hall for you to come out and walk you to your dorm with my trusty umbrella.”

Cas feels those little butterflies in his belly again whenever he learns something new about Dean. “I love you,” he whispers before leaning up and kissing Dean’s lips.

“I love you too, baby. Best decision of my life was when I pulled you under my umbrella.”

They both giggle as Cas begins to obnoxiously hum that umbrella song by Rihanna. 

“Smart-ass,” Dean grumbles as they fall asleep holding each other.


End file.
